


Love In The Glade (Thomas X Reader)

by TeenWolf0919



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, tmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolf0919/pseuds/TeenWolf0919
Summary: A love story with Thomas from maze runner, this an AU where Teresa is not yet in the glade. I own none of these characters! This is a SHORT book and the chapter are short as heck





	1. He Meets You

**Author's Note:**

> This book is going to have VERY short chapters you have been warned!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very, short!

"Alby, someone came up in the box I think you should see her." Newt told Alby in a concerned tone, "Okay so, that's totally normal. What did you say 'her'?" Newt nodded trying to avoid eye contact, Alby got off the hammock he was currently laying on following Newt out the door of the homestead. "Hurry up! You need to see this," yelled Thomas to the two. Newt was the first to get to the box then Alby. And sure enough there was a girl, she was no more than (your height rounded up), with stunning (your eye color) eyes, all completed with beautiful (your hair color) hair. 

She stood up slowly turning in a circle, her gaze going from one Glader to the next. "Well I'll be shucked," Minho said with a quick scoff at the end, "the creators decided to give us a scrawny little girl." He said folding his arms and leaning into his stance. Thomas glared at Minho but only got an eye roll out of him. "Thank you, creators, for being so stupid and-" Minho said but was interrupted by Thomas, "Minho shut up". But not to anyone's surprise Minho just kept on talking, "anyhow as I was saying-". "Can you shucking SHUT UP! God your such a slit head," Thomas said but had mumbled the last part.

 

Thomas leaped into the box, landing on his feet. "Hey, names Thomas welcome to the glade." The girl just stared at him, while clearing his throat he decided to start up a conversation. "So what's your name?" "Y/N" the girl stated. "Oh, like that name so. Y/N, what do you know about the creators?" All the Gladers quickly looked at Thomas, "Tommy? Wha, What are you talkin' about?" Thomas just looked to Newt than to Y/N, "you heard me. I said what do you know about the creators?" Y/N just looked at Thomas "I do know something, me. You. We had a relation." Y/N said, "glad we can agree on one thing." Thomas said with a smirk, before pulling her closer and meeting her lips with his. Slowly it started progressing to a french, his tongue exploring Y/N's mouth. This went on for about a minute before they were interrupted by the sounds of "Eww"s mixed with "Aww"s. Y/N stepped back from Thomas before she started giggling. Thomas reached out and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear that had fallen out of place during their kiss. She was right, they did have a relationship and there was way more to come...


	2. 1 Year later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short this is going to be one of those tiny fanfics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very. Short!!

        You slowly slipped out from under the sheets, looking back on your sleeping boyfriend Thomas. "Mhm, where you goin'?" Mumbled Thomas through a pillow, he had turned during the night to where he was sleeping on his stomach his face shoved against the pillow you two share. You couldn't help but laugh at the sight, "it's nah unny". You tried to quiet the laugh by holding your hands over your mouth. But it only made it muffled, you ruffled the hair of your half awake boyfriend. "I'm not going anywhere, just changing into some clothes," you said. "Oh, okay then," Thomas said while turning over to lie on his back.   
         

       He makes eye contact with you then his gaze slowly moves to your lips, while he's was biting his. A thing he does that drives you crazy, he got off the bed and wraps his arms around your neck twirling your hair in his finger. His hands slowly started moving down your waist. Making you swing your hips in figure eights, something that he says "really turns him on". He gives you a little smirk right before pulling you in and starts kissing you on the neck. "Your mine and will always be mine. You know that right?" Thomas asks between kisses, "yep, I don't know what I'd do without you." You reply, grabbing onto Thomas's shoulders, massaging them.  
       

        "Come on we don't have all day I still have to go out in the maze with Minho," Thomas said while gesturing towards the door, he was walking out the door until you stopped him when you grabbed him by the hand. You smiled, "Y/N I'm serious I need to go I love you." He said while kissing you on the forehead, turned around then walked out of the room. "Wait!" You shouted before jumping on his back wrapping your legs around his waist, "I want to go with you." You say, getting off his back. Thomas says nothing only laughs and gestures towards the door right before running towards the maze. Leaving you alone, with nothing but for you to follow him.


	3. In The Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you reader you mean the world to me!

You and Thomas were running through the maze while running your hand along the wall of the maze you notice a drop-off. You stop but being how you were holding Thomas's hand he got jerked backward. "Bah!" He exclaimed while looking back at you with worry in his eyes. "What's that?" You say pointing towards the drop-off. "The Cliff? All we know is it might be 'Griever Hole' as I call it." Thomas said, his head gesturing to it. You ran up to the edge only to be pulled back by Thomas. "Hey! I'm more than capable of looking after myself," you said to Thomas. "Sorry, just don't want to lose my girlfriend because I let her go a little, too close to The Cliff." He said with a smile, making you playfully punch him in the arm.

 

The two of you got back to running, being how this was your first time in the maze and probably the last you were asking hundreds of questions. Thomas turned around and held you by to should looking you right in the eyes. You look at him with question, "what?" Thomas just laughed while pulling you closer and kissed you on the forehead. "This is the reason I love you, my little Glader." He said through kisses his lips curling up into a smile. They were interrupted by Minho, "look at you to love birds... Blah!" The to of you just glared at him, he returned the gesture with a little wave. You just rolled your eyes.

 

When it was getting close to sundown the two of you and Minho started heading back to the glade. You heard an odd moaning noise, making you look back on the path you were walking. You pulled on Thomas's shirt sleeve, "Tom. What's that noise?" You looked at him seeing he had also noticed the noise. "Y/N, I need you to listen to me carefully ok? Wait, where's Minho?" Thomas asked you looking around. "Crap, Y/N I need you to run and don't look back whatever you do, don't. Even if I'm not behind you, I'm going to look for Minho. Run!" Thomas instructed to you while running the other way, you stood there until he disappeared around the corner. You let a single tear roll down your face. "Tom... Please come back," you mumbled to yourself. You started running.


	4. Minho's Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest one I've written! Sorry!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my readers!!

You and Thomas were caring Minho back to the Glade, one of his hands wrapped around your neck the other around Thomas's. Newt ran up to you and Thomas, "what bloody happened, did he get stung?" Thomas shrugged, Newt took Minho from you and Thomas. Thomas wrapped his arm around you and pulled you closer, you placed a hand on his chest burying your head in his neck. "It's all my fault, Minho would be fine. It all my fault!" You sobbed into Thomas's. He stroked your hair, then kissed your head. "Hey Y/N, baby. It not your fault. Okay! You had nothing to do with it." Thomas told you hugging you rocking back and forth, you wriggled out of his hands and wiped your nose. Kissing Thomas on the cheek then walking off to your room. Knock, knock you let Thomas in. "How'd you know it was me?" You just shrugged, Thomas sat on your bed and patted next to him, you sat down. Resting your head on his shoulder, he placed his head on top of yours. Intertwining your hands together. You sat there listing to the doors close, you kissed your boyfriend then rested placed your forehead against his, smiling. "I'm going to bed, love you," Thomas nodded. "Same, it's been a long day," Thomas said walking over to his side of the bed (left) took off his shirt, threw it on the floor then slipped under the cover. You got under the covers with him, so you were facing each other. You placed a hand on his bare chest, you look up at him. "Tom, I want a baby..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You to all you readers! I love you SO much!!


End file.
